Information-processing devices that are able to communicate with other users using a communication function are known.
The technology herein provides technology for using posted information in applications other than client applications of a posted information sharing system.
There is provided a game system including plural terminal devices and a predetermined server, the plural terminal devices being respectively used by a user, the game system including: a game processing unit configured to perform interaction processing with a virtual game character that exists in a predetermined virtual game space, based on an instruction input from the user of each terminal device; a posted information generating unit configured to generate posted information, based on an input of the user of each terminal device; a posted information storage unit configured to store the posted information generated using the input of each user by the posted information generating unit, in the server in association with identification information of the virtual game character; and a display control unit configured to performs processing for drawing a virtual space image which is an image representing a virtual space, and processing for compositing at least the posted information input by another user that is stored in the posted information storage unit, in the virtual space image in association with the virtual game character that is indicated by the identification information associated with the posted information, and presenting the composite image to the user in each terminal device.